From Friendship to Love
by CrimsonApple06
Summary: Ed and Winry are childhood friends starting high school together, but new feelings for each other are starting to develop and they can't seem to admit it.
1. First Day

**I don't own FMA, but I'm a HUGE fan. X3 especially that of Ed..  
I'm still new to writing fanfiction, so let me know what you think about the story and review please..!  
Thanks!**

* * *

From Friendship to Love

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Winry punches down the alarm clock on her bedside table. She opens her eyes a little, trying to adjust to the dark room.  
The sun was just beginning to rise as she sat up and stared out her window. Today was her first day in high school.

She can handle it, of course. She's strong, independent, tough, and smart, but she just didn't feel like it today.  
No matter, she forced herself to her bathroom and took a shower. The water was so cold and freezing it made her fully awake this time.  
She pulled on some denim pants and a white sweater without completely drying herself; her long, pale blonde hair, still a bit wet on her shoulders.

She made her way downstairs and saw her grandmother, Pinako, making breakfast.  
The smell of freshly cooked pancakes and toasted bread in the air fills her nose. "Morning granny" she greeted while placing a toast in her mouth.  
"Good morning Winry." Pinako greeted back. Winry was just about to take a sip of hot chocolate when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Ed" She said, walking to the door. Edward (Ed) is Winry's long time childhood friend.  
They knew each other since she could remember. They're both starting and will be walking to school together.  
Ed just lives across the street and came to pick her up.

"Hey Winry, g'morning" Ed said. "You ready for school?"  
"Yeah" She replied, slinging her rucksack on.  
"Hello Ed, my my have you grown… For a shrimp" Granny Pinako said, muttering the last comment.  
But even Ed could hear it from afar, as long as it's about his height.  
"What's that supposed to mean?! Who're you calling a-"  
Winry grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him outside before he could say anything else, a big vain throbbing on his forehead.  
She called out goodbye to Pinako as they left.

The sun is high in the sky now, but the air is cool and fresh.  
They exchanged small conversations while walking, and Winry teased Ed a little more about his height which he ranted about afterwards  
(Winry's a bit taller than him, and she likes to tease him too). Shortly after, they arrived to their new school without even knowing it.

They made their way inside and went to their classroom.  
_Thank god we're classmates _Winry thought. Then she blushed all of a sudden.  
She hadn't realized she doesn't want to be separated with Ed.

She shook her head to forget about what she just thought. _It meant nothing._ _I'm sure of it. Where'd that thought even come from?  
_  
They chose two seats and sat together; Ed by the window, Winry to his left.

"Yo!" Winry was startled and stared at the guy cross-sitting on the desk next to hers.  
He had black, long hair which he wore in a ponytail and squinty eyes

"I'm Ling, Ling Yao." He reached out his hand to shake, and Winry took it.  
(Do people do that in high school? XD shaking hands? lol.. Anyway...)  
"I'm Winry" She replied with a smile.

Ed was looking at him now, but not in a mean way. He's just weirded out by this guy.  
Then Ling noticed Ed looking at him. "Yo!" Ling repeated, but to Ed this time.  
"Hey.." Ed said, still staring at him. "I'm Ed"  
"Nice to meet'ya" Ling replied. Ed gave a faint smile.

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me." Ling said to Winry, cupping his left hand to cover his mouth from Ed to see. It was useless though cause Ling  
didn't even bother to whisper and both Ed and Winry heard it loud and clear.

If Ed was drinking water while Ling said that, then what he was doing would be logical. But Ed wasn't drinking anything, and he looked like  
he was spitting water out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Winry was blushing furiously.

"We're not together..!" They both said in unison.

"Really?" Ling said. "But you two look like you are"  
The two blushed even more. Ed was stuttering, trying to come up with something to say.  
Winry was just staring at Ling, her cheeks as red as a tomato.  
"We're just really close friends." Winry said.  
"Y-yeah.." Ed added. "Just friends, and that's all we'll ever be"

BAM! Winry felt a pang in her chest. A horrible, aching feeling inside her. _What just happened?  
Why'd that hurt all of a sudden? It's not like, I want to be more than friends with Ed.  
So why did that affect me so much?_

"Okay okay.. Seesh, calm down you guys. I was just saying." Ling said, getting off the table still smiling at them.  
The teacher just got in the classroom, and the whole class settled down.

End of Chapter


	2. First Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.. T.T**

**Haven't updated for like.. months now.. Been busy with school and stuff..  
****And I don't really know how to continue the story.. but, here's chapter 2!  
I find this boring compared to the first, but it's all I could think of.**

**Still, hope you enjoy reading!**

Chapter 2

The teacher just made his way across the room. All eyes were on him as it was hard not to notice him.  
He is a remarkably huge person. Every part of him was muscle, and he towers over everyone inside the room, even the school.  
His head is completely bald except for a single lock of golden hair on top, and he has a thick mustache.

The whole room was quiet now as they stared at the man standing right in front of them. He stared back at them all with a stern expression.  
By now, everybody sees him as a strict and short tempered teacher. They have no idea how wrong they are.  
The man gave them all a very friendly smile that the students didn't expect at all. Then his booming voice filled the room.  
"Good morning, class!" he bellowed. "I am Sir Alex Louis Armstrong!"

Winry wasn't paying attention at first. She was still confused with what she was feeling.  
She couldn't help but think about Ling's comment about Ed and her being a couple. And Ed's remark about them  
just being friends and staying that way. _He's right, we are just friends. _She kept thinking to herself. But then, why did she feel like she  
wanted something more? She noticed how silent the room was now, so she shook off her mind and listened to the teacher.

"I will be your homeroom teacher, so I will be taking charge of this class" He announced.  
"I will also be your arts and PE teacher, teaching you the skills that have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"  
He started flexing his arms like there was no tomorrow. Winry was concerned that his shirt might rip apart if he keeps stretching like that.  
When he stopped, he claps his hand together.

"Today we won't be having a class since it's the first day of school. Instead, we will be having a homeroom activity.  
Not everybody here knows each other, so why don't we a have a little.. Getting-to-know game"

By that statement, Winry thought about how she already knows a lot about Ed. She knows how he despises his father, how his mother  
died a few years ago when they were kids. How he's so protective of his younger brother, Al, and how he hates milk.  
She knows everything about him, if not, almost. She felt herself blushing a little again but ignored it.  
She sneaks a look at Ed beside her and sees him looking out the window, dazed. His hand on his jaw, and his elbow on his desk.  
_Damn it, Ed. _She thought_. Pay attention!_

She was about to elbow him when she heard Armstrong giving instructions.  
"The game is simple." He said. "Each of you will partner up with any of your classmates. You have to find out the following  
about them written on the board." Winry then shifts her eyes to the chalkboard. There was a numbered list there.  
Name, Birthday, Likes, Dislikes, etc. She then listens to her teacher again as he continues. "After two minutes of getting to know each  
other, I will give the signal and each of you must find a new partner.  
Keep doing the same thing and have fun. We take a break when the school bell rings for recess."

When Armstrong gave the signal, the silence of the whole room burst into different conversations.  
Winry considered partnering up with Ed first, but felt that she didn't need to. So she went to find someone else to pair with.

She stood up and was about to leave her desk when she felt a hand take hold of her wrist.  
She turned and saw that it was Ed.

"What is it?" she asked him.  
"Uhhm.. Where are you going?" He said  
"Uhh, going to find myself a partner. Shouldn't you?"  
"Why don't we both pair up first?" He said, now scratching his cheek with his index finger.  
"You don't know what to do don't you?" She said with sigh  
"Well.. No"

"Geez, Ed. For a guy like you, you sure can be ignorant." She said, sitting back down on her seat.  
Ed already let go of her wrist but she can't help but still feel it being there.  
_What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought.

"Yeah yeah. I know I am. So, what do we do now?" Ed said, and Winry snapped out from thinking too much again.  
"Well, we're supposed to talk and get to know each other. After two minutes, the teacher will give some kind of signal and  
we're supposed to stop and find a new partner to talk to." She said, looking straight into his stunning, golden eyes.  
She never thought it as stunning before, but now it captivated her.

Ed was staring back into hers and didn't say a word at first.  
"So.. Do we have to do this thing or just wait till the two minutes are up?" He finally said.  
Winry felt glad that even Ed thought they already knew each other very well.

"I think we should just wait it out." She replied with a smile.

END OF CHAPTER!

**What'd you think? please let me know and review!** **XD**  
**I have lots of ideas for this story, but I don't know how to put it all together.. T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update again.. School got in the way.. But it's summer here now so I hope I'll be able to update more. I'm not good at stories but now I'm just like.. wth, I'll just write what comes to my mind. Also, ****I got the idea for the ending of this chapter from Adventure Time, haha.**

**enjoy and review please! thanks**

Chapter 3

Minutes have passed and Winry already met many different people. She even made close friends with a few of them. One is with this cheeky girl named Paninya. She has tanned skin, with short ebony hair that she holds in a pony tail. She's full of energy and mischief. She and Winry also seem to have the same interests.

Another is with this quiet, black haired girl named Lan Fan. She's pretty, Winry thought. And apparently, she's from an eastern country and just recently moved here with her grandfather. They got along pretty well despite her being shy.

Now, Winry was conversing with Ling Yao, whom she met earlier that day.  
"So, he's not your boyfriend?" was the first thing he said to her.  
"No, he's not!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"So you wouldn't mind considering ME being your boyfriend?" He said, but with a joking tone.  
"I wouldn't count on it." Winry replied with a smirk.  
"Awe, that's too bad, cause I'd make a great boyfriend. I'm a lot taller, smarter, and better than that Ed guy."

He gave Winry a little wink (yes, he opened his tiny eyes X3 haha) and added "I'm just kidding, haha. But seriously, I'm a lot taller than that shorty." Winry couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. She could only imagine Ed ranting about his height if he heard Ling call him a shorty.

Despite Ling constantly teasing or joking around with her, she finds herself becoming fond with him for his friendliness and good sense of humor. He's also pretty good at avoiding awkward situations. While conversing with Ling, Winry also found out that he and Lan Fan are actually family friends. She moved to this country because her grandfather is working for Ling's family.

From across the room, she notices that Ed is partnered with a girl named Rose. She also met her earlier that day. Ever since she noticed the two of them, she started sneaking glances of them from the corner of her eye while Ling shares more things about himself. She's not even conscious about her doing this.

After a while, she notices Ed pat Rose's hand with his. A sudden urge of punching her face came to her mind, though she did'nt know where it came from. She was just stealing glances of them a while ago, now she can't stop staring at them.

"Uh, Winry? Helloooo?" Ling waved his hand in front of Winry's face to snap her out of her daze.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Winry shook off her violent intentions and turned back to Ling.

"Nah, never mind that." Ling followed Winry's gaze and saw Ed and Rose on the other side of the room.

"Oh, I see what's going on here."  
"And what is that?" Winry replied.  
"That you're jealous" He was grinning at her now.  
"W-what? Me? Jealous? Pfft.." She can feel heat rise to her cheeks now.  
"I can see it in your face, Winry." Ling teased her.  
"No I'm not! I was just-"

RIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

"Alright class! You are dismissed! Hope you guys enjoyed today's activity. Be sure to be back in 30 min. for your next class." Armstrong announced

Before Winry could continue what she was saying to Ling, she was once again interrupted.  
"Hey Winry" It was Ed.

Her heart jumped to her throat when she heard his voice. When she turned to him she couldn't even look at him straight in the eyes. _What's my problem? It's so unusual for me to be nervous around him._

"H-hey Ed." She said. She felt Ling from her left elbow her arm.  
"So, wanna go to the cafeteria? I'm starving!" he said.  
"Sure thing" Winry replied.  
"Great! Oh yeah, You know Rose right? Is it okay if she comes along?"

By that, something inside her felt like punching someone again.  
"Of course she can." She tried to keep a smile on her face but it was difficult.  
"Thanks. Is Ling coming along too?" He said, looking at Ling.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm going with Lan Fan." Ling replied.  
"Okay then, let's go Winry." Ed said, making his way out of the room, Rose following behind him.

Winry waved good bye to Ling and rose from her seat, when she noticed Ling making a weird smile at her.

"What?" She said to him.  
"Jealous"  
"Shut up..."

END OF CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! here's the next chapter.. XD I hope it makes up for taking so long to update before. Also, some parts here are irrelevant ****to the story, but.. oh well.. Once again, I do not own anything. Enjoy reading and please review more! It motivates me to continue writing.. haha**

Chapter 4

Winry caught up with Ed and Rose on their way to the cafeteria. She wouldn't admit that she's jealous, she just can't. Why would she be? Still, she can't get the image of Ed's hand on Rose's out of her mind. If I'm not jealous, then what is this feeling? Anger? Annoyance? Well, I'm most definitely confused. She thought.

"Oh!" Rose said out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"I forgot that I brought sandwiches with me. I left them in my bag at the classroom."

"Let's go back and get it then." Ed said

"No, it's okay. You two go find us a seat. I'll meet you guys there at the cafeteria."

Rose replied as she made her way back to their classroom.

By that, Winry and Ed went on to the cafeteria. They never realized how full it would be until they got there. The line to where food is served was really long.

"Aww man, I can't wait that long." Ed complained, staring at the long line.

"You're as impatient as ever." Winry commented.

"I can't help it. I'm hungry! Next time, we should pack our own snacks. Good thing Rose brought sandwiches.  
Let's just find a seat and wait for her to get here."

Winry tensed up at the mention of Rose's name. What the hell's wrong with me? She thought. So she decided to distract herself and scanned the room for a vacant table, but they were all occupied. Then, three people occupying a table nearby stood to leave. Thank goodness.. She thought in relief.

The group of three approached Ed and Winry by the door. They were an odd group. The tallest one, was a tall and busty girl with wavy, black hair and looked a lot older than Ed and Winry. The other one was fat and stout in stature. The last one was about Ed and Winry's age who looked like a girl though his build is that of a guy's. He also had long, wispy black hair. Winry was about to make her way to the now vacant table when she heard Ed yell from behind her.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said

"Sorry runt! But you're in my way!" Winry turned to see that the girl-looking guy was shoving Ed aside.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Ed ranted

"Ed, he didn't even say anything like that." Winry said, putting a hand on Ed's shoulder to come him down.

"Envy, we have to go. Stop fooling around." The busty one said

The one who shoved Ed, Envy, gave a smirk and the three walked away.  
"Tch.. What's his problem?!" Ed murmured angrily.  
"I don't know, Ed. Let's just go sit before we lose that vacant table." Winry replied.

So they sat down. Now that they're settled and before someone else bothers the two of them, Winry took the initiative to ask  
Ed a question that's been bothering her this whole time.

"So.. Ed" She said, trying to play it cool. "Why were you patting Rose's hand during class? I just noticed it and got curious, that's all."  
"Oh, that. Well, while she was sharing stuff about her she said that her boyfriend died just recently so patting her hand was all I could think  
to do to comfort her." He said bluntly.  
"Really? I'm so sorry.." Was what she replied to him. She felt terrible for the violent thoughts she had about Rose, and was sorry that her loved one died. But deep down, relief also seemed to have filled her insides.

"Yo!" a voice from beside Winry made them both jump.  
"Ling?" Winry said, looking at him. "Just.. what?"

"Well, me and Lan Fan can't help but overhear you guys talking." Ling replied, pointing to Lan Fan beside him.

"So I guess you don't need to be jealous of Rose anymore huh, Winry?

"W-w-w-w-what?! Me? Noo.. I don't know what you're talking about, Ling!"  
"Wait.. What did he just say?" Ed said to Winry, confused.  
"It's nothing Ed, trust me." Winry replied, blushing furiously.

Ling was just laughing at them both now.

"I'm just joking, Winry. You know I am." Ling said, putting a hand on Winry's shoulder.  
"Ughh. You're such a jerk, you know that?" She said, smiling back at him.

"Yeah yeah." He replied, smiling.

Winry just laughed it all off and pretended that it was just Ling's cruel joke, that it didn't affect her at all, eventhough it did.

Ling's hand was still on her shoulder. He was looking at Lan Fan and they were laughing about his tease with me and Ed.  
Ed, on the other hand, was sitting quietly beside Winry.  
Winry couldn't help but feel his eyes on her so she looked at him.

He wasn't looking at her at all, he was looking at Ling's hand on her shoulder.  
His face seemed to be drained from all the emotions she could think of. She couldn't determine what look was on his face.  
She preferred to have him angry at that guy named Envy, or sympathetic about Rose's loss, than to have him looking like that.  
She kept thinking about it, until she realized.. _Don't tell me. He's.. jealous? _She thought.

END OF CHAPTER!


	5. I'm not good with chapter titles

**Sorry for the late update again.. Again, I don't own anything.  
Enjoy reading, and review please! Thanks**

Chapter 5

"Hey guys!" Rose said, carrying a paper bag filled with sandwiches.  
Ed snapped from his daze and looked at Rose, then to the paper bag. He forgot that he was hungry after all that had happened.

"Finally! What took you so long?" He said, drooling.  
"Sorry for making you guys wait. I kinda got lost." Rose said  
"It's okay Rose. Come take a seat."  
"Thanks." Rose smiled as she sat across them.

"Oh yeah, you've met Ling and Lan Fan, right?" Winry said.  
"I already know who she is, Winry. She's the one you used to be jealous with." Ling whispered so that only Winry heard him.

She then hit Ling's arm, still facing Rose sitting across them. She couldn't help but feel Ed's eyes on her and Ling again. "Yep! Already did" Rose replied, oblivious to what just happened.

"Oh wait. Did I just hear that you have sandwiches? We'd love some too." Ling said, pointing his thumb at Lan Fan.  
"Oh, no. It's okay, I'm not hungry." Lan Fan timidly said.

"Wait, you haven't brought anything to eat either?" Ed butted in.  
"Nope" Ling replied. "Remind us to bring boxed lunch next time." He added.

"If you guys haven't eaten anything yet, then you can have some. But I only brought three." Rose replied.  
"Me and Lan Fan can just share." Ling said, making Lan Fan blush.

"Okay then." Rose quickly replied. "Ed, want to share with me?" Rose turned to Ed.  
Something inside Winry felt weird again, but she just ignored it.

"No, it's okay Rose. They're your sandwiches, so Winry and I will share." Ed replied.  
"Oh.. Uhh, thanks" Rose made a dissapointed look and seeing that gave Winry a victorious feeling.

Rose took out a container from the paper bag she was holding and inside were three, delicious looking sandwiches. Half a sandwich could probably be enough to make someone full.  
She handed the two to Ed and Ling, who gave the halves to their ladies (lol, just kidding. To Winry and Lan Fan)  
"Here you go Lan Fan." Ling said, giving her her half. She was blushing when she took it from his hands and ate quietly with her head facing down.

Ed quickly gobbled up his half, leaving Winry staring at him, half a sandwich held in her hands.  
A rumbling sound came from his stomach and his eyes shifted to her untouched sandwich.

"A-are you gonna finish that?" He said, clearly still hungry.  
"Oh Ed..." She murmured. "Here"

"You're not eating, Winry?" Rose asked

"Nah, I'm not that hungry."

Ed burped after eating Winry's piece, which made Rose giggle.  
Winry on the other hand, punched Ed's side. "Don't you know it's rude to burp in public?!" She added  
Ed scratched the back of his head and replied "Yeah yeah, but Rose thought it was funny." Rose smiled at Winry.  
"I don't care, it's gross!" _Tch, funny my foot.. _Winry thought.

"You guys act like an old married couple." Ling commented.  
"Oh, shut up Ling!" Winry said.

The smile on Rose's face dissapeared, which made Winry wonder about her mood swings.  
"Yeah you do! It's adora-"  
"H-hey! Why don't we buy some d-drinks? I'm thirsty now." Ed changed the topic.

"Oh, g-good idea Ed." Winry agreed.  
"But the line's still soooo long." Ling complained.  
Lan Fan poked him on the shoulder that made him look at her.  
"There's a vending machine over there that sells beverages" She softly said, pointing to a vending machine nearby.

"Okay then. Let's go buy some Lan Fan." Ling replied  
Lan Fan nodded and they both stood up.  
"I'm coming too." Ed said. He just wanted to get out of that awkward situation.

"You guys wait here in case someone steals our table." He said, catching Winry's eyes.  
For some reason, he can't hold her gaze, and turns around hastily.  
Winry and Rose are the only ones left at the table now.

After minutes of silence between the two, Rose spoke up.

"So, you and Ed.. You're childhood friends right?"  
"Yeah." Winry replied. "How'd you know?  
"The get-to-know activity, remember?"  
"Ohh.. right. Well, what about us being friends?"

"Is there.. Something between you two?" Rose asked.  
"W-what? Nooo!"  
"Really?" Rose's face brightened.

"You.. Like Ed?" Winry said.  
"Well.. yeah." Rose replied without hesitation.

_Well, that was straightforward of her. _Winry thought. She's feeling weird all over again.  
She doesn't like this at all. "So tell me.. It's the first day of school and you just met.  
What do you like in that short tempered, ignorant, jerk of a guy." She said

Rose giggled, but her face turned serious soon after.  
"Well, I didn't tell you during the activity, but my boyfriend died recently. I was so depressed and hurt  
when I found out. I never thought I'd be able to open up to others ever again."

"He was the only person in class who I opened up to." She added.  
"He comforted me, and told me to move forward. Never lose hope. I don't know, I just liked him then on.  
Crazy huh? "

"Y-yeah.. Definitely crazy." Winry replied.  
"You cannot tell Ed, okay?"  
"Okay."

"Yo!" Ling greeted again. He, Ed, and Lan Fan, arrived with some beverages.  
"We didn't recognize any of the drinks there, so we just bought random beverages."  
Ed sat back down beside Winry. She observed Rose, and her eyes were glued on Ed.  
Winry let out a sigh and just shrugged it off.

Ling started passing around boxes, bottles and cans of different drinks around the table.  
Winry got a red and yellow box and it turned out to be apple juice.  
Ed got a white box. He didn't bother to check what drink it was so he just popped the straw in it and started sipping. A second later, he was spitting out whatever he just drank.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Rose asked.  
"It's MILK!" Ed said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Oh grow up, Ed! You're short because you hate milk!" Winry scolded.  
"Who're you calling short? I don't want to drink cow piss!"  
"That's not an excuse not to drink it!"

"There is no way I'm drinking this." Ed said "Can we trade, please?"  
"Ughh, you're impossible." Winry just passed him her juice box and got his milk from him.  
"Thanks Winry" Ed smiled and drank away.

"Whatever." Winry replied, sipping on the straw.

"Indirect kiss" Ling whispered, but both her and Ed heard it this time.  
Now both of them were comically spitting out what they were drinking.

"Shut up!" They said in unison  
Ling and Lan Fan were laughing, while Rose, Winry noticed, was just sipping quietly on her juicebox.  
Her eyes were staring on the table.

"Okay, you guys are really fun to hang around with. I never get tired of teasing you." Ling said  
"Well, I'm glad we serve a great source of entertainment for you guys." Winry replied.

RIIINNNNNNGGGG!

"Let's head back for class." Rose said

END


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! btw, I'm so happy for the reviews, thanks a lot X3  
Our summer break will be over soon so it might take a while to update again..  
Anyway, enjoy and review! Please and thank you**

disclaimer: I do not own fma

Chapter 6

It was already 3 in the afternoon and there's only one class left to go before they can go home.  
They just finished their health class with Dr. Tim Marcoh. Since it was first day of school, he just gave them their class requirements and made everyone introduce themselves in front of class, like all the other teachers.

Now they're waiting for their science teacher.  
Winry was lost in thought about Rose liking Ed. _They don't even look good together _She thought.  
And it kept bugging her mind. _What's the big deal? Why do I care? He's just a friend._

Beside her, Ed was reading their math book out of boredom. To her left, Ling was making origami with paper.  
It was a paper cane. "Cool" She said to herself. He heard, because he turned to face her.  
"You know, they say in our country, that if you make a 1,000 of these, you get to make a wish."

"Hm" Winry smiled.  
She picked up the paper crane from Ling's table and examined it in her hands. Then they started talking about random shiz just to pass the time. Ed looked up from his book and looked to their direction.  
He pouted and stared at them for a while before going back to reading.

"It looks like Ed is jealous of us talking." Ling whispered.  
Winry started choking on her own saliva. "W-what? You're joking, right?" She said  
"No, he was just staring at us."  
"Pfft, yeah right" Winry was skeptic, but deep deep deeeep down inside her.. she was kinda hoping that he really was jealous of them.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged.  
"Hmm.. Fine. But I know this will prove nothing."  
"Heh, we'll see." Ling said with a mischievous smile.

Ed was putting back his math book into his bag when he heard Winry laugh.  
"Hahahaha! Ling, that joke was hilarious!" Winry said  
"I know I know." Ling said boastfully. He sneaked a glimpse at Ed, who was looking at them.

"He looks annoyed." He whispered.  
"Really? I-I mean.. That still doesn't prove anything." Winry replied  
"You just don't want to admit the fact that there really IS something between you two." Ling teased  
"There isn't!" Winry said, fuming.  
"Alright alright."

A little while later, a man in a white coat with long, black hair tied in a ponytail, walked in the room.  
The room went quiet as he stood before them. "My name is Solf J. Kimblee, but you can call me Mr. Kimblee. I will be your science teacher." He said. "Now, take out your books and we will begin our first lecture." He announced.

Some students groaned. Kimblee's the only teacher who's actually going to give them a lecture that day.  
Ed was one of those students, and unfortunately for him, he was noticed by Kimblee.  
Winry nudged him with her elbow as Kimblee stared at him.

"What's your name?" Kimblee asked  
"Elric. Edward Elric."  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Elric?"  
"No sir" Ed replied, not looking at the teacher. Winry can see his face, and it looked irritated.  
"Well, then why don't you read the first paragraph on page 23?" Kimblee said, with a smile on his face. An evil smile..

So Ed flipped his pages to page 23 and started reading.  
"Introduction to the study of-"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Elric, but please stand while reading." He said  
And so Ed stood up and continued reading.

Kimblee kept picking on him, saying stuff like "Stand straight, read clearly, don't cover your face with your book."  
When Ed finally finished just that one paragraph, probably almost 30 minutes passed. And when Kimblee  
asked him to sit down, Winry could hear him murmur about how sadistic that guy was.

At 5pm their class finally ended. Ed was sitting on his desk, waiting for Winry to fix her things.  
"C'mon, what's taking you so long?" Ed complained.  
"Oh shut up. I wasn't the one who took so long to read one paragraph."  
"Hey! He's the one who kept picking on me!"  
"Maybe he wouldn't have picked on you if you just kept your big mouth shut"  
"Are you actually taking that guy's side? Kimblee's a sadist!"  
"That's Mr. Kimblee. And I'm not taking his side.. I'm just saying-"

"Hey guys" Rose said, coming their way. Her eyes on Ed  
"Hey Rose" They said in unison

"So Ed.. You heading home after school?" She asked, not looking at Winry  
"Yeah, you?" Ed said  
"Mhmm. Would you walk with me?" She asked. _Man, this girl is.. direct. _Winry thought to herself.  
"Sorry, but I have to get home to my little brother." He said densely.

"Oh.. Uhmm.. Well, are you walking alone?" Rose asked, dissappointed.

_Geez, is she THIS desperate or something? _Winry thought. She couldn't take it any longer.  
"Don't worry, we're walking home together." She said, standing up from her seat.

Rose's surprised look made Winry feel oh so wonderful again. "I-I see.." She said. "You live in the same house?"  
"What? No! My house is just in front of his." Winry said  
"Oh.. Okay. I'll just see you guys tomorrow then." Rose gave a forced smile before walking away.

"What was her problem?"  
"You're so dense, Ed." Winry mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing."

"C'mon! Tell me" He begged  
"Just forget it. Let's go home."

END of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own FMA! **  
**Hope you enjoy this next chapter XD**

Chapter 7

Armstrong entered a noisy classroom early one morning. It looked like most of his students are now comfortable with each other. His presence was already enough for the students to automatically keep quiet, so there was no need for him to call their attention.

"Good morning, students! For today's homeroom class, you'll be electing your class officers!" Some people started talking and mumbling with excitement about the class election, but Armstrong continued. "But before that, you will be having new seating arrangements. Since the teachers, even myself, don't know all of you, you'll be having a seat plan to follow so us teachers can pin-point you." By that, students started groaning and murmuring to each other.

Even Winry was dissappointed that she was to be separated from Ed. Again, she blushed at that thought,  
but she was more concerned about the possibility that Ed might be sitting next to Rose.

_I'd die on the spot if that were to happen._ She thought. She wasn't even aware of this feeling; This feeling of jealousy, of being.. possessive.

Armstrong was now holding a piece of paper and started calling out names and pointing them to their designated seats. Winry heard Ed's name called out. She looked at him, and he was already looking at her. His golden eyes fixed on hers. He gave a smile and stood up. Please don't be beside Rose. Please of be beside Rose. Winry repeated in her head. Then Armstrong pointed his finger to a front row seat. A seat beside Rose.

Something inside Winry exploded. She stood up, screamed, and kicked her desk to the side. But then again, that all just happened in her mind. She saw Rose's smiling face as Ed sat beside her.  
_  
Yeah, you like that. Don't you Rose?_ She thought bitterly. She shook her head and just tried not to think about it. Then she heard her name being called. She stood up and hoped for the best. And by best, I mean to be placed beside Ed.

But Armstrong pointed to a desk at the second to the back row (there are 4 rows). Her heart sank.  
_At least it's beside Paninya._ She sighed and sat to Paninya's left, who gave her a big smile.  
She returned that smile with a faint one.

Armstrong called out a few more names before the seating arrangements were finally finished.  
"Okay! Now that you're all settled down, we can begin electing!" He boomed. The room was now filled with excited voices. Armstrong started writing on the board.

President:  
Vice President:  
Secretary:  
Treasurer:

Winry wasn't paying attention anymore. She'd usually be, but now she just wasn't in the mood.  
She was feeling all down in the dumps. _Why do I even feel this way? Stupid teenage hormones!_ She thought.  
_What am I even saying? I knew it all this time! I like Edward Elric.._

At first she was shocked when she said that in her mind. But after a while she actually felt a lot better.  
That she finally admitted to herself that this is what she feels about Ed. Great! Now I'm in a love triangle! She thought, irritated about Rose. When her attention went back to what was happening around her, two names were already written on the board.

President: Kain Feury  
Vice President: Maria Ross  
Secretary:  
Treasurer:

_Was I lost in thought THAT long?_ She thought. She examined the names on the board.  
She met Feury during the activity on their first day of school. He's the geeky looking guy with glasses, but he's rather very friendly. She hasn't met Maria Ross yet though, and wondered who she is. "Okay, now to nominate your secretary." Armstrong announced.

"I nominate Winry!" Paninya yelled beside her, her arm raised in the air.  
"Oh no. There's no way I'm becoming secretary! I'm not into that much work!" Winry said to Paninya  
"Too late!" Paninya said, sticking her toungue out. Amrstrong already wrote Winry's name on the board, along with the other nominees.  
"Besides.." She added "You'd make a great class secretary!"  
Winry groaned. "Fine... there are other nominees anyway, so I'm probably not gonna win."

- 2 minutes later -

"I can't believe I'm class secretary." Winry said  
"Haha! See? People agree with me!" Paninya said, putting her hand on Winry's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ed was looking back at her. _Wow, Winry as secretary huh?_ Good for her. He can feel himself smiling.  
Then an image of Winry in a secretary outfit popped into his mind. Her hair tied in a messy bun, glasses, long sleeves, tight skirt and all.  
_C-cute.._ He thought, then HE blushed. He couldn't believe it himself, but he just did.

He stole another glance at Winry. Now a guy behind her was talking to her. Ed recognized him as Denny Brosh, whom he met before. He somewhat felt annoyed and just looked away. Rose noticed him looking at Winry's direction and frowned.

"Again, congratulations on becoming class secretary!" Brosh said to Winry  
"Thanks, haha." she replied before facing the chalk board again.

End of Chapter!

**I really wanted to add more heat to Ed's jealousy by making Brosh interested in Winry but that'd be sooo weird cause I think he looks cute with Ross, haha.. X3 anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it! hoorah**


	8. Bad luck

**I don't own anything! XD  
Hope this chapter's okay, since it's centered on Ed this time.  
**

Chapter 8

Ed woke up one morning to the sound of loud knocks on his bedroom door.  
Drool was dripping from his mouth and his science book was wet. He must have dozed off last night when he studied for his science class.

He looked at the clock and his eyes widened when he realized he slept in. "ED! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUTT!" He heard Winry's voice. _What's she doing in the house?_ He thought. _Al must have let her in.. Oh man, she's gonna kill me._

Ed hurriedly ran to his bathroom to wash up. "We're gonna be late!" Winry yelled as loud knocks continued to come from his door.

"I'll be right out! Calm down!" He said as he quickly changed clothes.  
"Calm down?! We have a test for our first subject! I can't calm down!" She yelled even louder.  
Ed realized he hadn't studied at all last night. He fell asleep before he could take in the lesson. Now he was panicking. He hurriedly collected his things and opened the door to a painful hit to the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ed! I was just going to knock again." Winry apoligized, holding Ed's arm as he stumbled backward.  
"It's okay.." He groaned while feeling his face. "Let's just go."

They ran downstairs to find Al eating cereal at the kitchen counter. He waved at them as they said goodbye and hurriedly went to school. When they arrived, Kimblee was already there. "How nice of you two to join us." He greeted as they stood on the doorway.

"Miss Rockbell, you're class secretary aren't you? You're supposed to be the one who checks attendance. You may take your seat so you can list down your name as a late student." He said, actually kindly. Winry nodded and made her way to her seat.

"As for Mr. Elric." Kimblee said "List his name as absent."  
"W-wait.. Why?!" Ed asked, confused  
"Because I don't see a valid reason for you to be late." Kimblee replied, facing him  
"But Winry was also late!" He argued

"Well, I'm pretty sure that as class secretary, she wouldn't do it again. But for you, well..  
Just to make sure you wouldn't be late again, I'm marking you absent."  
"But-"

"Take your seat now Mr. Elric. I'm in a good mood today so I'm letting you take the test." Kimblee interrupted.  
Winry frowned as Ed made his way to his seat, mumbling.

"He's in a good mood cause he has a reason to pick on me again." Ed said to himself.  
He just sat down when someone poked his shoulder. It was Ling.  
Ed eyed him for a few seconds when he whispered "You were sitting beside me this whole time?"

"I can't believe you hadn't noticed." Ling whispered back "By the way.. you've got guts to stand up to Kimblee like that." He gave a thumbs up before adding "You're pretty lucky today that he let you take this test though."

"Pfft.. Lucky, huh? This day is full of bad luck to me." Ed replied, as Kimblee started handing out test papers.  
When Ed got his, he didn't know most of the answers. He placed his hands on his head and tried his best not to scream in frustration.

After the test was over and their papers were check, Ed missed the passing grade by just one point. They were all then dismissed by Kimblee.

While waiting for their next teacher, the classroom was filled with noises and conversations again, like any class would. Ling went over to Lan Fan's seat, so Ed didn't have anything better to do. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to Rose, or this guy he doesn't even know who was sitting to his right, so he just sort of looked around the classroom, all bored and such.

His eyes trailed over to Winry's seat. She and Paninya were listening to a joke being told by Brosh, and laughed their heads off when he finished telling it. Ed narrowed his eyes at Brosh and was annoyed how he kept talking to girls and not to other dudes.

Now he observed Ling going over to them and he and Winry engage in conversation. Ed was so annoyed now he just groaned and placed his head on his desk. Rose saw the whole thing and frowned again.  
"What's wrong Ed?" She asked  
"It's nothing. Just sleepy" Ed replied.  
"You sure?" She asked again  
"Yeah yeah." Ed said with a tone that assured her he didn't want to talk anymore

The whole day just wasn't turning out right for him.  
He woke up late. He wasn't able to study for his test. Winry hit him in the face, which was really painful. They were late for class. Kimblee picked on him again, and Winry's now talking to some dudes. Ed just hoped the rest of his day will be better.

When they went to have lunch, Winry lectured him when she found out he failed his quiz in science. After a good scolding, Ed spilled his drink all over himself. He went to the men's CR to clean himself up but slipped on the floor.

During math class, they were to use their math books but when Ed checked his bag, he realized he forgot to bring his and was then scolded by his teacher. At the end of their last class, Ed hurriedly went to Winry so they can just go home and that horrible day would finally be over.

"Alright Ed. I'll just fix my stuff." Winry said, not looking at him.  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.." Ed was very desperate to go home now.

She finally finished fixing her things and they're now ready to head home. Ed felt a lot better now that he's heading back to the comforts of his home and hoped his day wouldn't get any worse. A few meters away from their school though, it started to rain on them.

The two ran to a nearby bus stop to stay out of the rain.  
The sky is dark now, and the breeze sweeping past them was starting to get really cold.

"Am I cursed or something?! What the hell did I do wrong?" Ed yelled through the loud sound of rain pouring and splashing around them  
"What are you talking about Ed?" Winry asked all confused  
"This day just completely sucked for me. It's like I'm cursed or something!"  
"You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm serious! I'm bad luck! Now we're stranded out here with no means to get home!"  
"Ed.." Winry said, reaching in her bag.  
"And you might catch a cold in this weather too!" Ed interrupted her  
"Ed.." Winry repeated  
"And it'll be hours till this rain lightens up!" He still didn't listen to her  
"ED!" She now screamed, grabbing hold of his arm.

"What?" Ed said, surprised. Winry pulled out an umbrella out of her bag and smiled at him.  
"I know you've had a rough day. But hey, you should consider yourself lucky I'm here with you or else you wouldn't be able to get home." She put her arm around his now as she opened her umbrella over them.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ed asked, feeling stupid  
"You weren't listening!" Winry replied, though she wasn't mad. She was actually happy  
that she gets to be this close to Ed. Plus, they're sharing an umbrella!

"Haha, you're right. I was being ridiculous." Ed laughed it all out.  
Suddenly, a car drove past them, splashing Ed with a nearby puddle and got his jeans all wet.

"Maybe you really are cursed, Ed." Winry giggled while looking at him, but her gaze never left his eyes.  
Ed didn't reply, but just stared back into hers. Then he couldn't hold her stare any longer and just looked straight ahead. Winry blushed and just looked straight ahead as well. It was quiet between them for a while until Ed broke the silence.

"You know?" He said. "I am pretty lucky you're here with me."  
Winry was actually flattered and blushed, but she was too shy to show her real feelings. She couldn't think of anything to say to avoid that situation though.

Luckily for her, the rain finally lightened up and Winry took this chance to put her umbrella down and she and  
Ed wouldn't have to walk so close together. "We're almost there." She said to change the topic. _She just ruined the moment. _Ed thought to himself.

When they reached the front of Winry's house, they said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.  
Winry just entered their house and closed the door when she facepalm-ed herself and said out loud "I'm such an idiot!"

**I don't think I thought this chapter through.. Oh well.. Hope you still enjoyed it, and review please! **


	9. Oh yeah

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Hoorah! I'm glad the previous chapter was okay.. X3  
Now for the next one. I really enjoyed writing this chapter..  
So I hope you enjoy it too!**

Chapter 9

It was the weekend now and Winry's getting ready to head over to Ed's house.  
Since he failed his first science quiz, he insisted that she helps him study for their next quiz the following week.  
She couldn't wait to go see him and Al (mostly Ed), but she often feels nervous around him now since she couldn't get over what happened that rainy night a few days ago.

She just finished brushing her teeth when she went downstairs, said goodbye to granny Pinako, and  
left for Ed's house across the street. While walking, she wonders how the Elric brothers manage to live on their own.  
But she's sure she has nothing to worry about.

She stops at their front door and rings the doorbell. The door was opened and Winry was greeted by Al.  
"Hello Winry!" He said, cheerfully  
"Good morning Al" She greeted back with a smile  
Winry ruffled Al's also golden hair and entered their living room.

"So, where's Ed?" She said  
"I don't know. Upstairs? I'll go check on him" Al replied  
"Alright." Winry said, taking a seat on one of their coaches  
She waited for a few minutes before Al came back downstairs.

Winry stood up from her seat, ready to go upstairs to finally study with Ed.  
"He'll be down in a bit." Al said, scratching the back of his head.  
Winry pouted and sat back down.

"I'm gonna go make you guys some snacks." Al said, going to the kitchen.  
"I'll help you." Winry said, standing up again.  
"No, it's okay. You're our guest."  
Winry sat back down on her seat, bored.

It was almost 30 minutes when she couldn't wait for Ed any longer.  
"Dammit! Where is he?" She said, standing up  
"I'm going upstairs, Al" She shouted to Al, who shouted back "Okay!"

Winry stopped outside Ed's room and knocked, but she didn't bother to wait for Ed's reply before entering because she couldn't wait any longer. When she went inside, she sees that Ed was still sleeping. He was laying on his back, his hand inside his shirt just on top of his stomach (his usual position).

Winry thought it was kinda cute at first, but remembered that they're supposed to be studying right now and  
forced herself to be angry at him. So Winry grabbed the pillow under Ed's head and hit him hard in the face.

Winry paused to see Ed's startled face, then she continued hitting him. Ed shielded his face with his hands.  
"Winry, what the hell are you doing?"  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing! Why're you sleeping when we're supposed to be studying?!" She said angrily, still hitting him with his pillow.

"Oh shiz! I forgot!" He said, getting up. He grabbed the pillow when Winry gave another swing at him.  
"That's no excuse! Didn't Al just check on you a while ago?!" Winry got another pillow from Ed's bed and hit him again. Ed blocked it though

"I guess I fell asleep again..." Ed replied quietly, not looking at Winry  
Winry just hit Ed again with the pillow without replying.  
"Alright! I'm sorry, okay?!" Ed said, hitting Winry back with the pillow he was holding.

Winry was taken aback and just stared at him at first, then she started hitting Ed with the pillow again.  
Ed did the same thing until they both forgot about their argument a just seconds ago.

"Stop hitting me, you jerk!" Winry said, though she wasn't mad anymore  
"No, you stop! You started it!" Ed said back

They were having a pillow fight now, and Winry's anger ceased since they're both laughing while  
hitting each other with their pillows. Suddenly, Ed tripped on something while moving in to  
hit Winry again and fell on top of her.

They fell to the floor and they both just laughed at first. Then the two of them just stared into each other's eyes, both still smiling. Ed thought Winry looked cute from that position, and couldn't pull away from her gaze. Her sparkling blue eyes staring back into his. Then, Winry realized the situation and blushed. Ed's face was also beginning to turn red.

Before they made a move to get out of that awkward position, Al opened and door and walked in on them.  
"What's going on in-" He said, before stopping dead, staring at them.  
Now Ed and Winry's faces were really red. They both wasted no time and scrambled to their feet.

"Sorry.." Al said, blushing too, and left the room before any of them could bombard him with their explanations.  
"Well... that.. was awkward.." Ed said, facing his back on Winry  
"You think?" Winry replied.

"Let's just study downstairs.." She added.  
"Good idea.."

Winry went out of Ed's room ahead of him. Ed could hear her saying "It was not what it looks like, Al!"  
Ed thought he was losing his mind. He entered his bathroom and washed his face. He looked himself in the mirror and said to himself. "There's no way.. There's just now way.. That I like Winry.."

END of Chapter!

**What do you think? Let me know and review! thank you!**


End file.
